Visit&Cream
by xxxMissAlicexxx
Summary: Jellal took a step forward, while Erza tried to move backwards. "She told me something about how you feel towards me." Shit, didn't she only know now? "I would like to confirm it." Mystwalker. Part 2.
1. Sweet Cream

**I tried my hand at a story for some characters from Edolas. I hope I kept them in character and that you enjoy this. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

"And why can I not enter?" a petite child asked the guard after the 100th time.

"For the last time child, person, demon, whatever you are! You cannot get in because most people can't enter the castle!"

"It's because you're a meanie that it's like that," she concluded. "I want to visit an old friend of mine, but you won't let me. Young children these days honestly..." Her blue eyes showed her boredom and mockery for the men in front of her.

"Get out already!" he commanded, red in fury and annoyance.

"Then the sooner you let me in, the sooner I'll leave. It's very simple."

The guard was about to rip off her head, but a voice stopped him. "Could you be so kind as to not disturb the guards?" The guards turned and kneel when they heard the voice of their King. "I wonder if you've changed at all during the years, Faye."

"I haven't, and your soul is the same as ever. There's still a child who said that he was scared of never being able to return home." These two have had quite a long relationship, ever since Faye met Jellal as a child wandering around the land to seal Anima. She even introduced him to Fairy Tail. "What do I call you now that you've gotten like this? His highness, King Jell-chan, Jellal, Lal-chan, Myst-chan, what do I call you now?"

"Anything but those last two. How did you even get here? You shouldn't have enough power to bring yourself here," Jellal stated, confused.

"That's why I had some help. Nothing is impossible Jel-chan, you should know that."

"Great, you can help me with paperwork," he decided.

"What-"

"Let's go. Thank you two as always for your hard work," he quickly stated as he pushed the girl to help him with the long amount of paperwork that he ran out on. "All you need to do is stamp the documents I give you after I sign them. Okay?" Not even letting her answer, he said, "Good!"

"I am not agreeing to this. I don't even know my lefts from my rights any you want me to help you with paperwork? You're crazy!" He held up a bag of candy. "...Which papers goes where?"

They worked in silence, with sounds coming from Jellal's pen and the stomping of the stamp, but the conversation soon started. "So what exactly are you doing here? I doubt that it's just for a visit."

"Well, my reason will be clear in..."

The door slammed open and a scarlet haired beauty walked in with her shoes clacking loudly. "King, why am I hearing rumors of you being a lolicon?" Her eyes flew from him, then to Faye, and back. "I apologize for intruding," she told him quickly.

"It is not like that! She is just an old friend of mine, Captain!" Erza raised her eyebrow in a questioning way. "I swear!" She sighed. Seriously, how is this guy the king of this country? Jellal cleared his throat from that awkward moment. "Is there a reason why you're here Captain besides to question my preferences which are-"

"Here are more documents that you need to oversee," she answered, quickly handing him a rather large stack to cut him off. If she had shown an interest in what he prefers that could lead to several misunderstandings that she doesn't want to deal with, which she would have to cut down to the point where it should never come into existence again.

"Captain Knightwalker, if your intent is to torture me, I'd prefer if you would use another method."

"Just look at the papers, your Majesty." She turned to leave, but Faye had grabbed onto her. Erza tried to wiggle her hand out of the girl's iron grip, but it wouldn't budge. Faye looked at her like a curious child. "Your Majesty, please remove this...creature off of me."

"She likes you!" he teased.

"That's... disturbing. Get off me," she commanded. "Hey! Little creature!"

After noticing that she wouldn't budge, Jellal offered, "Faye, do you want to eat cake with Erza?"

"Yep! You need to join us too, Jel-chan."

"Sure." It would be a waste to pass such an interesting opportunity.

"I refuse and you are suppose to be working on those papers, _King_," she spat out. She hated when he said her name like that, it was so sweet, it made her want to puke.

"Now Captain, do you want this girl to remain clinging to you? She is incredibly spoiled when it comes to things she wants." She looked from Jellal to the girl who seemed to be glued to her, sighing in defeat. "Excellent. However, I'm not sure if there's any cake left..."

"Then we'll just have to make some," Faye told him. "Right Erza-san?"

"If you think I'll cook, you've got another thing coming you little-"

"If not, there's you can always try to pry her off with a crowbar. Of course, no one's succeed yet, but I'm sure you'll put up a good effort," Jellal kindly informed her. Unsurprisingly, she did try the crowbar, it didn't work. Even when she made Jellal help, it didn't work, and that's how they ended up in the kitchen. "By the way Erza, do you know how to cook?"

An anger mark appeared on her forehead. "What is that suppose to mean, King?"

"My apologies, but you look like the type of person who would pulverize a strawberry instead of cutting it."

"Perhaps _you _might not know this, but I am excellent at cooking," she mentioned with each word gaining in volume. But when she proceeded to break an egg, the shell bits ended up in the flour.

"Er-"

"Don't say it," she commanded with her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment. She even said that last statement with quite a bit of pride. "You would have problems too if there was this thing on you."

"I see... Then you two can just watch and don't worry Erza, I won't cut myself, I promise." After having to care for himself while sealing up the Anima and having a limited amount of jewels, he learned a thing or two about cooking while he was on Earthland.

"Please refrain from calling me by my first name your Majesty, or I might puke out of your sincerity."

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you faint," he assured.

Before Erza could retort, Hughes came rushing in. "Erza, I heard about your kid! It's like awesome!"

Erza twitched. Who spreads the rumors so fast in this place? It was definitely not Byro, the old man was too logical and focused on his books to spread such things. Sugarboy or Coco then? Or maybe both? She'll just have to worry about that later. "What kid are you talking about?"

"The one that's clinging onto you so awesomely crazy!" Erza sighed. Why did she always end up with annoying people? "So who's the dad? Wait, don't tell me that it's-"

"Hughes."

"But it's like the only possible answer and like if you guys got together-"

"Hughes."

"It'd be so awesome, then we'd get to do whatever and not have to deal with all the amazingly boring paperwork-"

"Hughes, get out before I kick you out," Erza commanded with a glare. She could only handle so much idiotic nonsense in one day. Hughes, not wanting to die, quickly ran out of the kitchen.

"You know Jel-chan, there's something that some people from Earthland would want you to know," Faye told him as he put the cake in the oven. "You see, Erza and Jellal-san got engaged recently!" Erza was about to scream in confusion, but then she realized that it was her counterpart, not her.

"Really? I'm glad for Erza, she must be happy."

"She is. It took a while for him to propose, but with a little rose magic, it worked out. So when are you getting married Jel-chan? You're a king after all, you must be worrying about how to continue your bloodline and all that other stuff."

"I'll worry about it when those geezers bring it up."

"Why not just marry this child?" Faye asked pointing to Erza.

"Huh?" That just topped what Hughes implied on the annoying list. "Demon child, what nonsense are you spouting?"

"But~ Wouldn't it work out well since you two've known each other since you were little? Besides a king falling in love with a maid is a cliche story, a knight and a king sounds much more interesting."

"You know we're not characters in a story right?" Jellal reminded her. Right...

"But-"

"Have some cream," he offered quickly forcing the bowl into her hands. Faye squealed and started eating the fluffy white cream with a spoon, releasing Erza from her iron grip. Erza was about to walk away while she could, but Jellal told her, "Captain Knightwalker, if you don't eat cake with her, she'll find you and cling to you for an even longer period time."

"This person, is she human?"

"Of course, she is."

"Really..." She muttered unconvinced.

The timer rang and Jellal went to go decorate the cake. "Jel-chan, let Erza-san decorate the cake with you. It will taste better that way."

"I'm not sure...With Erza's cooking skills, I'm afraid of what might happen and if you get poisoned, I'll be in a large amount of trouble as well..." Now with Erza and her pride and what he said (king or not), she just had to prove him wrong. She quickly mixed together a batch of cream, but it got a tad too messy. "Erza..."

"Shut up!" she growled.

"But if you keep mixing it like that-" A handful of cream got thrown right on his face. Erza didn't care if he was king, today has been too annoying for her tastes and she actually wanted to punch him, but that would get her in trouble with those annoying elders.

"My apologies King, my hand slipped," she apologized in a mocking tone without the hint of respect.

"Oh I see, Captain. That explanation could be understandable. However, I cannot simply let this one go," he said as he wiped the cream off his face. Erza gave him a questioning look, but it disappeared as he stained one of her cheeks with the cream in his hands.

"Jellal... You little-"

"Don't worry Erza, I'll clean up my mess." Erza froze as Jellal leaned in and licked her crimson cheek. "My apologies Captain, so you can cook something after all. It's delicious, especially on you," he whispered into her ear with a satisfied smile.

"I swear if you weren't king..." Oh if he wasn't the king... There would be even more chaos in more ways than one.

"Aw, so cute." They turned to the girl who was still happily eating the cream, and this scene, up. "Can I plan your wedding? I already have a great idea for a theme."

"NO! I have things to do, I'll take my leave King," Erza said quickly, leaving the room. "And don't you dare cling to me demon child!"

"So can I plan your wedding?"

"If Erza accepts my feelings and you planning the wedding, then sure."

"So you still haven't been able to say anything to her about your feelings of her." Faye smiled softly. "Part of the reason I came here was because Jellal-san and Erza had wanted to apologize to you."

"Apologize? For what?" he asked clueless.

"Erza wanted to apologize for the way she reacted when she first saw your face. Then Jellal says sorry because of what he did to make Erza react like that and for impersonating you on a few occasions."

"I'm not really upset about those things. What's done is done."

"Then I wanted to come because I wanted to help a little with your relationship with her since she seems so dear to you, even when you were first in Earthland."

"Even though my relationship with her was mainly lessons related when we were younger," he told Faye as he put the cream on the cake. When Jellal and Erza were young, they took sword lessons together and their fathers had them practice with each other practically everyday. When Jellal went to Earthland, he couldn't help but think of her. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"I hope you two are happy when you get together. Eat the cake with her."

"You aren't eating?"

Faye held up a little sand timer. There were few grains left at the top. "It's almost time for me to get transported back. I'll come and visit again when I can. Don't tease Erza-san too much or she'll end up hating you and practically kill you in a simple 'sparing' match."

"Do you really think that could happen?"

"You're not bad at fight, but that's besides the point. She likes you quite a bit so don't make her regret that."

"I got it, I'll court her without teasing her too much." Faye's body started to glow and she disappeared back to Earthland. But he wouldn't keep his promise. It was far too fun to see the strict captain blush and get annoyed. She looked so cute when she was like that. "Now then, time to eat this cake with Erza." Now if he could find a way to spoon fed the girl, that would be great.


	2. Honey Cream

**To be honest, I really don't know why I wrote this, but I did. A little sequel that kind of fits with the other Mystwalker one-shot that I did. I hope you guys enjoy. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

How the heck did they get into this situation? Her, claded in nothing but her underwear and him in a ... towel. If anything, she blames that little demon who came to Edolas and when she sees her, she will personally rip out her entrails and ensure that she never steps foot in Edolas again.

"Erza, don't be so upset, it's not like we're stuck here forever," Jellal reminded her calmly. He's been in a lost worse situations, so this isn't so bad. "Besides, it's not like you're wearing anything you wouldn't be comfortable with since your armor's basically the same." Jellal, there are some things that you shouldn't say.

"Your Highness, do me a favor and shut up for a couple of minutes," she commanded harshly. His calm personality wasn't doing anything to help them get out of the situation and it's his fault that that demon child even came to begin with! You see the situation was like this...

"Jel-chan, I can back for another visit!" Faye announced as she ran into Jellal's office with Erza Knightwalker being unhappily dragged along by the strong, but small girl. "And this time, I think I might be able to stay for the entire day than for a couple of hours."

"Oh, isn't that good? Then you help help me for the day with all this paperwork." Since when did the ruler have to do so much of this? But if he didn't, then a certain captain would tie him to a chair and make him write every single form and fill it out by , that would be hell. "So why did you kidnap Captain- I mean Erza from the training grounds?"

"Because it's been so long since I've seen Erza-san and I've got honey, so I thought that it would be a good idea if we could make a cake with it! Besides, I didn't get to eat any of the cake from last time. Look it smells really good, " she mentioned as she opened the rather large jar.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I got the cake thrown in my face-"

"That is because you didn't bother to use your brain when you were speaking to me!" Erza mention fiercely. "And how much longer are you going to cling onto me?! I've got other things to do today-" Erza tried to throw her off, but her movement caused Faye to fall down and the open jar of honey flew up into the air and somehow spilled on Erza and Jellal.

"Oops... But I've got another jar of honey, so it should be fine!"

"Like that matters in this situation...," Erza grumbled out, trying to get the sticky substance out of her clothes.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault, Faye. But we should probably get cleaned," he thought aloud as he examined his honeyed clothing. "How about you get started on that cake?"

"I'll wash your clothes before that. If the honey dries, then it'll be even harder to clean. You two can use Jel-chan's bathroom since this room's connected to his room." True, this would be a hard situation to explain to bystanders and it would be unusual to see the King and the fearsome Captain to be coated in honey.

...After that, everything went downhill. They were planning on taking separate showers, meaning they wouldn't be in the bathroom at the same time, but then she got pushed in and the door got locked from the outside. Which doesn't make sense since the lock is on the inside. This could have been that demon's plan the entire time...

"Is it really that terrible being in this room with me?"

"Yes," she stated bluntly. "Why does that demon child enjoy coming here and visiting you in the first place?"

"If I knew, I'd answer that question. Woh... Erza you just got the look like you wanted to murder me." That's because she does.

"Why are you calling me by my first name? Isn't that only when that demon's around?"

"It just grew on me." And he's been wanting to call her like that ever since they were kids. Before he had called her Miss Knightwalker because that was appropriate, then to General Knightwalker because it was her current title. But his sincerity was like poison to her.

Ergh... The only reason why she didn't kick the door open was because she couldn't guarantee that the door would make it out alive and it'd be awkward if someone asked why she was locked in the King's bathroom.

"How long is that little demon going to take?"

"It looks like she wanted to leave us alone on purpose, so about another hour?" Erza mentally groaned. "Why don't you take a shower to get that honey out of your hair?"

'You perverted King," she mumbled out loudly.

"It's not like I'll look." He was a gentleman in that sense. "Besides, what would the point of this be if both of us don't get cleaned?"

Erza reluctantly sighed and made the man in front of her swear not to look. Despite the fact that she wears super revealing clothing, she's still uncomfortable with someone seeing her naked body, it's kind of weird.

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Faye was happily baking a cake for the two locked up in the bathroom. Her plan was going perfectly. Mission Make Those Two Talk It Out was underway! She just hopes that her conversation with Erza was a little helpful to Jellal.

* * *

_"Little demon, why are you here?! I thought you went home!" _

_"Obviously, to make sure that you and Jel-chan properly have a talk about your feelings." Faye noticed that Erza was refusing to blush, so she continued, "After all, last time, I properly understood how much you like Jel-chan." _

_"W-What are you talking about?"_

_"Well, when you ate the cake last time, was it sweet and delicious?" Erza didn't answer. The cake was good, until that so-called King try to spoon feed her which she could properly do herself! "You see, I added something when you two weren't looking. It's a rare magical ingredient, if the cake turned out delicious, then that means you two have mutual feelings for each other." _

_"How does that work? You were there too!"_

_"But you two worked on the cake, while I was making sure that you didn't leave. Just give Jel-chan a chance, I'm sure you two would be a nice couple."_

* * *

Faye put the cake in the oven and prepared the cream. "Now if only something would happen this time," she said, putting the honey in the cream.

The water was running and Jellal was saying nothing as Erza was ridding her hair of the sticky substance. The silence was somewhat awkward and stuffy. Jellal tired to break it by started a conversation, "So... How's it going?" Jellal, you're bad at this.

"Beside our current situation, not that well," Erza muttered with disgust from memory of a previous conversation. She swears that all of her suffering today had came from that person!

"Hm? Did that 'little demon' do something to you?" Erza refused to answer, so Jellal took it as a yes. "I'm sure whatever she said she means well, Erza." Erza gave a 'hmph!', which made Jellal asked, "So what'd she tell you? That she wanted to play dress up and make cakes with you?"

"I don't think it's any of your concern, King," she spat out.

"Hm... then it's a girls' conversation that I'm not suppose to listen to?"

Erza wouldn't call it that either, but she would do anything to stop the conversation. "Yes." She turned the water off and retrieved a towel from the nearby hook. Making sure, that the towel was fully covering certain assets of her's. "Instead of having a conversation like that, why don't you try to think of a way for us to get out of here?"

"Well, I have thought of a way, but there's something that I need to talk to you about, Erza."

Her eye twitched and she didn't dare move. "About what?"

"Well Faye told me something very interesting the last time she was here." Jellal took a step forward, while Erza tried to move backwards. "She told me something about how you feel towards me." Shit, didn't she only know now? "I would like to confirm it."

"W-what?"

"She told me, that you didn't hate me, instead you're attracted to me," he said, creeping up near her. She can't really describe his face, but it was...handsome in a rather sadistic way and really close to hers. Sheesh, what has the fearsome Fairy Hunter become? "Is that true?"

"You-" When Erza tried to move away from him, she ended up slipping on the wet bathtub ceramic and trying not to fall by holding onto to the closet thing, which was Jellal's shoulder, but instead of helping her, he only assisted he making both of them fall.

Erza didn't exactly know what to think when her King was this close to her, but she somehow couldn't help herself. Jellal found himself kissing her back. Through that single act, they can demonstrate a thousand words, that they wouldn't have the confidence nor the patience to say or to listen to.

While that on it's own is good, there is a bit of a problem... The door opened and a happy Faye was carrying a tray of cake and changes of clothes. "Erza-san, Jel-chan, sorry for the long wait-" Once Faye saw the two extremely close to each other in nothing but towels, she decided to do one thing. "I'm sorry for intruding!"

"King, get off me, so I ensure that girl doesn't say anything."

"She won't. Besides, I want to stay like this with you like this," he muttered into her ear. She cringed a little at the feeling of his hot breath in her ear.

Suddenly, she kicked him and said, "In your perverted dreams, Jellal!"

Jellal smiled. She so cute when she's blushing. He got out of the bathtub and walked over to her. Grabbing her shoulder he whispered, 'We should do things like this more often."

"Stop doing that," she demanded, kicking his leg so he would let go of her.

"Want to eat cake after we finishing getting dressed?"

"Put no some clothes and then I'll talk to you seriously," she stated, acting like nothing had happened just a few short minutes ago.

Jellal kissed Erza's forehead while she was distracted and she immediately blushed. "So cute." It was fun to play around with her like this, her expressions were truly amusing. Besides, he just wasn't the type of person who could be courted by normal methods.

Erza gritted her teeth and was giving off a murderous aura. "STOP DOING THAT YOU IDIOT OF A KING!" Ah, Erza's fuse broke. In the background,. Faye was giggling. The plan was a success! Those two really are a good couple. "Why are you trying to feed me? I can properly feed myself!"

"But I want to," he whined like a child.

"I am not a child and neither are you now let me eat the freaking cake by myself!"

"Ah, there's cream on your cheek." He leaned in closer and licked the white cream off Erza's cheek. "Oh, so that's why she brought the honey. It tastes sweet."

"How many times are you going to do that?!"

"Seriously, how can you be so cute, Erza?"

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't too terrible. And if you have the time, I've also begun writing a Mystwalker multi-chapter story, so please read the first part of the story below and I would like to hear your opinion on it. Please and thank you. **

* * *

Once there was a girl who longed to be a knight to serve her beloved home country. However, she was raised with strict traditions. She was never to pick up a sword. She was meant to be a perfect, obedient wife; this was her destiny deemed by her family. But no matter how much her father had forced her to learn dance, etiquette, and other skills benefiting a wife, she could not stray away from the sword. She learned her skills by herself, without the help of her elder brother or other family members. If they found out, they would only imprison her further into a mask that did not belong to her.

There was something addicting to swordplay, to fighting, to the thrill of being able to protect that she could not free herself from. Perhaps it was the fact that she could prove her strength. Perhaps it was because a knight had suited her much more than the title of a simple noblewoman. Perhaps it was because she felt truly like herself when she held those weapons in her hands.

It was a shame, her movements were as graceful as a dancer's and yet as strong as a man. It was a shame that she had to hide such talent away from the world. If her family were to see her like this, would they envy her for her skills? Or would they be filled with shame? After all, her late mother's dearest wish was for her only daughter to have a loving husband of a high status so that she may live in leisure for the rest of her life with children to carry their blood. A strong willed girl who wields weapons is not proper for a wife. So all she can do is be their proper child. Well, to an extent.

"Erza! What have you done to your suitor this time?" an angry man asked as he slammed the door open to his daughter's quarters.

"Father, if you continue to yell like that your health will be in danger," the girl reminded him coldly as though she's done nothing wrong. Technically, she _hasn't _done anything wrong, by her standards.

"Don't speak to me like that young lady! What have you done to Count Neville's son?"

"Oh, that pathetic excuse for a male? He asked me what my favorite activities were and I properly answered him like how I was taught father," she told him as she had a smug smirk with what had recently happened. It was so enjoyable to see the man squirm as she told him about her love for violence and horror novels. Seeing him blanch in fear was amusing. He was far too weak for her tastes.

"Erza, you are meant to bring respect to the Knightwalker name, meaning that you do not frighten your suitors! Do you understand?"

"He was utterly pathetic, Father. Not worth to be called the fearsome General Knightwalker's son-in-law. Wouldn't having him, even if he is of noble blood, be further embarrassment to your name?" Though her words are rather cruel, she does prove a point. Erza is to find the best man suited for the Knightwalker family, that is what she decided a long time ago. That is how she will show her respect to her family despite the fact that they oppress her freedom. "Besides, the son of an only recently added noble is also an insult to our bloodline, no?"

The man sighed in defeat. "I suppose you do prove a point... Go to your studies, I expect you to improve your penmanship by dinner."


End file.
